A Meeting with Maze
by Arthasfreak
Summary: Maleficus meets with Maze at Bowerstone Tavern.


A Meeting with Maze

By: Ryan B. Cooper

Maleficus slowly approached the gates to Bowerstone, noting the guards tensing up as he did so. He looked at himself and smiled. There was blood on his clothing and it wasn't that of the wasps. When he reached the gate, the guards stopped him.

"Halt, Hero. You may not pass until after we have inspected you."

Maleficus looked warily at the guards and nodded slowly. He had no quarrel with them and it would be foolish to attempt to resist them.

At least for now.

The guards searched him, feeling him down with their hands, making sure he had nothing illegal then carefully approached him from the front.

"You seem to be alright, sir." The second guard said, sword in hand. Apparently he didn't trust him, which caused Maleficus to smile. The first guard seemed a little more laid back and trusting, his posture slouched and his attitude mellow.

_That could lead to his downfall._ Maleficus thought, smiling to himself.

"Yes, yes. Quite exceptional. Except for one little thing." The first guard said.

"And what would that be?" Maleficus growled.

The second guard tightened his grip on his sword and the first merely tensed. "Your weapons, sir. We will need your weapons."

Maleficus reached for the hilt of his sword, closing his fingers around its sturdy wood. "My sword is mine. No one can have it, save they take it from my dead corpse."

Both guards were holding their swords now, carefully aiming them at Maleficus. "If you wish to enter Bowerstone, then you must relinquish your weapons to us. This is a quiet place and we'd like to keep it that way. Rest assured we will return them to you once you exit the city."

Maleficus looked at each of the two guards and then handed his sword to them. They snatched the blade from his hands and walked back to the gate. "You may enter the city now, if you wish." The second guard said smoothly, "Just remember, no violence and no using magic within the city gates."

The large wooden doors to Bowerstone opened outwards, creaking and groaning as they did. Maleficus quickly walked inside, knowing that his meeting with the guards surely decreased the time he would have talked to Maze. As he walked in, he looked around. Shops were spread across the town, armorers and clothiers, barbers and the tavern. That was where they had told him to meet Maze.

Quickly he walked towards it, recognizing the figure of Maze standing by the door. Raising his left arm, Maze called out in his deep voice, "Over here!"

Maleficus dashed to his side and stood in front of him. Citizens soon gathered round, cheering for Maleficus and his feat of defeating the Wasp Queen.

"Been enjoying all the attention have you?" Maze said, smiling.

Maleficus grinned, "In a matter of speaking."

"Yes, I heard about your encounter with the Wasp Queen. Most of Bowerstone is talking about it. But you shouldn't let that sort of thing go to your head."

Maleficus sniffed, "Yes, I know. It was only a minor encounter."

"Precisely. Anyway, that's not why I called you here. You see, there are dark forces gathering that put your giant insect to shame." Maze's brow ruffled and he motioned for Maleficus to follow him. He complied and began walking with Maze. "Tell me," he continued, "how much do you remember of the night I took you to the Guild? Of the raid on Oakvale?"

"Well-" Maleficus began.

"Not much, I wager." Maze interrupted, hardly skipping a beat, "A most terrible night. I thought those bandits had killed your whole family. And that you were going to be next. But it seems there may have been another survivor."

They stopped and Maleficus gazed intently at Maze. Another? Who could it be? Certainly not his father, he had seen his dead corpse. His mother? His sister? He wasn't sure, but the suspense was killing him.

"Who?" he managed to spit out.

"Relax, I'm getting to that." Maze cleared his tattooed and weatherworn face of emotion, then proceeded, saying the next two words with power, "Your sister."

Theresa? She was alive? Maleficus hardly knew what to do, much less what to think. Maze, obviously noticing the shock, added a few words, "I'm afraid it's only a rumour and there's no way to be certain yet. But I thought you should know."

Maze observed Maleficus and disgust flashed on his face, "And for pity's sake, boy, make sure you replace that basic equipment while you're here."

Maleficus smiled and nodded as Maze began to teleport away. "Oh! And by the way, your new title is impressive. Keep with it and soon all of Albion will know your name!"

A blue light grew and Maze vanished, leaving Maleficus with his thoughts.


End file.
